


One last time

by kuulei_nuggets



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Devilman - Freeform, Devilman Crybaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuulei_nuggets/pseuds/kuulei_nuggets
Summary: Akira rescues Miki before she dies, and hope from passing on the baton is Miki's last wish.





	One last time

He was running, roaming the area as fast as he could. Miki. She was the only thing on his mind that kept him racing to find her. He had to tell her, he had to tell her that he finally realized she was the only thing that kept him fighting, kept him defending everyone. Miki Makimura was the one person that was left on this Earth that kept Akira Fudo alive, sane. Before he knew it, he heard the hurt, shrill scream come from around him, on the land set out in front of him. He already knew it was her scream. A painful, terrifying scream.

“MIKI!” He yelled, as he ran faster, dodging every thought that seemed to weigh down his mind. Keeping up with his momentum and stride, he saw a group not to far from him, and a few bodies sprawled all over the ground. Blood covered every single trail made by a vehicle, as well as bloodied footsteps not to far from them. He could see a mob of people, and one of the men grabbing Miki by the hair, and dragging her on the floor, her arms wacking at him weakly, as her screams began to fade, tears drenching her cheeks. Her eyes, half lidded. 

Akira was furious. Running at the man, he slammed every other mob member out of his way, making a clear path towards the man with Miki, as he sliced at a few men, his claws eliminating their bodies into pieces. Tears streamed down Akira’s devil like face, for he knew he’d never be able to unsee a scene like this ever. Slamming people out of the way, he sliced off the head of the mob member who had Miki in his grip, as he grabbed Miki up, and took off far from this area of pure bloodshed. 

Bullets whizzed at him , as a few hit his shoulder, as well as some had barely hit his legs. He ran for Miki. He ran to find a place to hide, as he made his way behind an overturned pickup truck, that was covered in bullet holes, as well as blood tracks. Leaning against the pickup truck, his full attention was now on Miki, who was crying in pain, her back covered in blood, which drenched Akira’s arms, as we held her body, not wanting to create anymore pain for his friend. She cried, tears still drenching her face, as she couldn't move, her body in complete pain and paralyzed from the knife that had inched its way down her back, slicing it in half. Blood dripped from her lip. 

“Miki, Miki its okay, I got you, I’m holding you, Miki-,” Akira couldn't stop the tears from welling through his eyes. They streamed down his face, beginning to drip unto Miki’s shirt. “ I’m so sorry.” He paused, feeling himself, the tears coming once again. Mikki’s eyes were shut for a second, as she looked back up, her face showing the pure agonizing pain she was enduring, but she tried her best to smile up towards her childhood friend. She winced again, trying to form her lips quickly to annunciate what she wanted to say. Knowing Akira was there, feeling his warm, gentle hand on her cheek comforted her in this moment of despair.

“Akira, you made it. Y-you, you saved me,” She smiled, as she coughed, blood trailing down her lip even more, tears streaming down her cheeks.

He couldn't bare to listen to more of her kindness, telling him she had saved her, when he knew he had done the least.

“Miki, I was too late. I’m so sorry,” He sobbed, his face making its way into her shoulder. Miki felt the warmth from his cheek against herself, causing a sensation of hope, comfort, and safety. She didn't have to worry anymore. She move her hand up slowly, her fingers twitching to create the shape of her holding the baton they had passed before he’d left. She slowly waved it in front of him weakly, as she smiled. “I get to pass this t-to, you. I get to pass the baton.” He couldn't believe she was still talking about the baton. The baton that had stood as a representation to them for so long. The baton symbolized the love that was grasped from both of them, as well as how easily it was to pass it on to others in their lives. Akira’s hand moved to Miki’s, grabbing her hand, as he intertwined her fingers with his. Concern hit her face, as she coughed yet another time. “I was so scared Akira. I thought I would never, g-get-,” She took a deep breath, the pain still in her, showing in her sudden twitches. “I would never get it to you.” Tears kept traveling down her face, as Akira kissed her forehead, his hand growing tighter on Miki’s grasp. 

“I will always take this from you.” Akira told her, sending her the emotion of pure confidence, as well as allowing her to feel okay. To feel comforted. She smiled, her eyes half lidded, staring at his hand, with hers, as she looked back up towards Akira, her lips parting one last time. 

“You’re my cry baby.” She added, lastly, smiling, as she grasped Akira’s fingers tightly. “My crybaby. Forever. I love you my crybaby.” She nodded, her hand making a lasting effort to wipe away his tears, as her arm slowly made its way to her abdomen. It grew stiff, as Akira could hear her arm losing movement, her head slanting unto him, as her eyes went dim, her breathing coming to a stop. 

The tears from her face had stopped falling. Akira looked at her, his face losing hope, as he spoke to her. 

“Miki?” He added, as his hands went to her face, the tears beginning to cloud his eyes from seeing her. He repeated her name a second time, but this time his voice was shaking, unable to fully say her name completely, due to his crying. He cupped her cheek with his free hand, as he shook his head. “No, no, please-,” He added, his forehead touching hers, as he began to cry. He kept crying. Crying, and crying, and knew he wouldn't stop anytime soon. Losing Miki gave him a lost hope, a lost cause for anything on this Earth now. He had no one, no one to protect. There was no way he’d have a purpose left on this Earth, as well as for anyone else living in it. 

Humanity was at its end. For this lifetime. People like him, and others who planned to defend it didn't have a way out of this. It was the end. 

For he knew that from Miki, and for himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two and I will maybe have some fanart to show if anyone really wants some for this one shot!!


End file.
